Uva
Uva '''is the insect Greeed, & has aspects of a stag beetle, mantis, & grasshopper. Uva at first lost the most Core Medals to OOO & Ankh, having one of his Grasshopper & Mantis Medals stolen. Personality Uva is the most hot-headed of the Greeed often rushing into things like tracking down Kamen Rider OOO to recover his stolen Core Medals without thinking & taking his frustration out on things. He eventually learned his mistakes & went into hiding, laying low until he was truly ready. Abilities As a Greeed, Uva can create insect Yummies from human desires with a Cell Medal, the Yummies he create use an ideal human's desires which pull themselves out of the bodies of their hosts, then seek out & physically consume the object of their progenitor's desire before molting into their complete forms, this is similar to how most insects mature. However, starting with his Swallowtail Yummy, this has changed to carrying out the desire of their host instead, though taken to an extreme fashion, & Uva typically remains in contact with the host to some degree. His human form is of a young man who wears a green leather jacket in order to blend in with society. Powers original to him are jumping long distances, slice through anything, & discharge lightning from his horns. He is also so far the only Greeed to produce the weaker Waste Yummy either using them as an army to fight enemies or produce a large amount of Cell Medals. When Uva gets a massive amount of Cell Medals in his body, normal attacks effect him very little. In his complete form, Uva gains a stronger version of this immunity where even attacks powered by the purple Core Medals have no effect on him. Both of which are very similar to the innate immune systems certain insects possess. History Uva like the rest of the Greed was created 8 centuries ago by the 50 Core Medals but was sealed away soon after. ﻿After having his first Mantis & Grasshopper Medals stolen by Ankh, Uva creates the first two Yummies to find Ankh & produce Cell Medals. His Mantis Medal was later retaken by Kazari after the his fight with OOO, but was never returned to Uva. Uva went out for OOO to regain his Core Medals & was shocked at the news about Kazari. Ankh used this to his advantage & got another Mantis Medal from him, as well as a Stag Medal through OOO using the Cheetah Medal. Realizing Ankh's full intentions, & commenting that he should consider collecting other Core Medals himself, Uva confronts Kazari only to fall for the Greeed's lie before baiting Ankh into a trap where he regains his Stag Medal & after a brief fight with Kazari that was stopped by Mezool he also regained one of his Mantis Medals along with his chest armor. In the aftermath of Kazari's scheme with Mezool & Gamel undone by their own Core Medals, Uva decides to act on his own so he can find his own form of evolution through the Core Medals. However, he has been shown unable to absorb Gamel & Mezool's Medals like Kazari. Instead, he has started seeding people with his Waste Yummy, producing a massive amount of Cell Medals for him to absorb to drastically increase his power while attempts to resurrecting his two allies, Gamel & Mezool. Later, Uva manages to resurrect Gamel & Mezool. However, after witnessing OOO's Invincible Combo in battle, the latter betrays Uva to side with Kazari, Leach, & the Lost Ankh, in which Uva is destroyed by the other Greeed following their betrayal. At the end, Uva's Stag Medal is all that remains, containing his essence as he proclaims that "it will not end here." However, he has later been revived & reunited with the other Greeed & Doctor Leach with Ankh, who has just reformed after Ankh (Lost) & its three red Core Medals has been destroyed. Uva assissts Dr. Leach & the other Greeed in getting their medals back. After Ankh defects back to Ethan's side, Dr. Leach gives Uva back his final Grasshopper Medal, allowing him to assume his complete form. Uva effortlessly overpowers both Birth & Birth Proto-Type, as well as OOO Invincible Combo & Ethan in his Greeed form. Ethan then flees to the Albert Foundation & Uva proceeds beating Birth & Birth Proto-Type, remarking he is amazed that he had trouble with them in the first place. Suddenly, Ethan appears from the Albert Foundation, the ground cracking underneath his feet from the weight of millions of Cell Medals. Ethan uses the King's Core Medals to assume the True Multi Combo & easily overpowers Uva. As Uva explodes, Leach adds Core Medals he stole from the other Greeed into him, saving his life. As Uva is about to resume his assault, Leach adds more & more Core Medals, despite Uva's protests. Uva flees, trying to maintain control. Eventually Uva stumbles into a motorcycle yard, pleading for help as he finally succumbs the power of the medals. His body dissolves & he assumes the form of the '''Medal Vessel, & everything in the city begins to dissolve into cell medals.